


Argument

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: An argument with M causes James to say some things that he later regrets.





	

* * *

James sat on his couch, staring into the distance thinking about his latest argument with M. He tried to forget about the incident, but his guilt continued to linger.

_“Love? I doubt you even know the meaning of the word! You're nothing but a cold, heartless bitch, who will die alone and unloved!"_

As soon as those callous remarks left his mouth, he desperately wanted to take them back.

The hurt was palpable in her eyes, despite her icy exterior.

None of what he had said was true.

He had to apologise, even though it may already be too late.

 


End file.
